I know you
by Magnusjane25
Summary: In highschool, Magnus and Alec are at two ends of the social pit. Alec, at the bottom, struggling with abuse and the pitbulls that tear him up. Magnus at the very top, with family problems of his own. One normal day these two ends meet, and fall in love. Can they over come the obstacles and find love,Or will it all end in tragedy. It all starts with three words, I know you.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – Hello there! My name is Charlotte Donnelly! (A.K.A. MagnusBanelover) I am co-writing this story with the ever fabulous MagnusJane25! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Song:**

Magnus sat in the stuffy classroom and sighed. He had propped his head into his hand once he found himself falling asleep. The teachers stood at the front of the room, droning on and on in a monotonous voice about…something. Science class was truly horrible. Another melodramatic sigh and his gold-green eyes slid over to glance at the boy next to him. Ragnor had long past started to day dream; his dark brown eyes lightly fell into his chocolate eyes lined lightly by eyeliner. Ragnor was not usually one to adorn it, but today was a special day. The last day of the semester, the last day of them having to grit their teeth and endure the pain that was listening to the stupid lessons. Magnus couldn't have been more ecstatic when the bell rang, cutting off Mr. I'm-too-good-to-be-interesting mid-sentence. A collective quiet squeal rang throughout the room as everyone collected their books. "Children, I hope you have a good day," called the teacher as they practically ran out of the room. Magnus rolled his eyes when he heard Simon Lewis bid him the same. A silent scoff came from Ragnor as he strutted down the aisle of the desks. Magnus smirked at him, nodding in agreement.

Camille, glorious as ever, stood outside of the door. She had pulled her golden curls into a masterful bun, the stray hairs of her bangs swooping in front of her emerald eyes. Her torso was covered by a skin-tight, white, patent leather dress with a wide black belt around her mid-section. She made her way over to the boys, her black boots making loud clanking noises as she did. Ragnor rolled his eyes and glared at her, while Magnus playfully smirked and welcomed her with a warm hug. "Hello, darling," she whispered into his ear. "How are my boys?" she asked as she pulled back. Ragnor grumbled and looked away from her. A small pout formed on her lips as she looked over at the other boy.

Magnus rolled his eyes and linked his arm into Camille's. The pout quickly vanished, replaced by a sweet smile. "Class was drab, per usual," Magnus groaned as he led them down the halls to the cafeteria. "I am quite happy that this semester is over, and we get to switch classes. If I had to go through one more day of _that_, I swear I would've gone mad!" The blonde girl giggled and rounded the corner to the lunch room. "It is too bad that we still have class tomorrow," he breathed out as they entered the crowded room. "Granted, they are our new classes and we won't be doing much, but still..." he trailed off.

Camille rolled her eyes and sneered her agreement. The school probably had a life mission to make them all miserable, seeing as they still had school tomorrow, the school was such an awful establishment, and the food they served was absolutely horrendous. Magnus usually bought his lunch, just never ate it, but he had felt like being a little kid and bringing his lunch. Both of his friends had lightly teased him, but he just smiled in response to their taunts. So, he sat down at the back table and opened up his sparkly lunchbox. Peering inside, he squealed and took out the sandwich his aunt had made him. Camille looked up and grinned at her best friend. In his hands was his favorite sandwich of all time: peanut butter and fluff. The plastic was soon deposited on the table, and Magnus sank his teeth into the soft bread. His eyelids slid shut as the flavor assaulted his tongue. His friends chuckled lowly and pushed their trays away from them.

Magnus very rarely got to enjoy the pleasure of having a childhood. His parents weren't really acting like parents. They had allowed him to do whatever he wanted, go wherever he wanted, and be his own person. It wasn't until recently, may be a few months ago, that Magnus had moved into his aunt and uncle's home. Again, they weren't as strict as some people, but they did act like normal parents. They worried and cared for him. His aunt would spoil him with treats such as the sandwich and cake. Magnus was very grateful for all of it, especially them allowing him to live with them. Despite his childhood, he was quite a humble boy. He knew what he was to expect and what he was not to expect from people. That's why it always shocked him when people would act unusually nice to him. He knew nothing of it, it was confusing to him. Living with his aunt and uncle was supposed to help him learn…some things his parents neglected to teach him.

"Magnus," Camille said, "are you okay?" Magnus looked up from his sandwich, realizing that he never had taken his mouth away from it. He had let himself wander back into his thoughts. He silently cursed himself and smiled at the girl.

"I'm perfect, darling. Nothing to worry about," he cocked his head slightly and smiled at her. She raised her eyebrow, but shrugged it off. Magnus inwardly sighed and finished his sandwich. Lunch passed by quickly, he barely finished his lunch before they had to head to their next class. The other two looked at him skeptically as he shuffled his way down the hall, barely next to them. They glanced at each other, both wearing an expression of concern. Camille reached out to touch him before slowly retracting. She knew that he was lost in his thoughts, no use pulling him out of them. She would only get lied to when she asked if he was okay. Ragnor grabbed her by the elbow and excused themselves from Magnus. He dazedly looked over at them and nodded once before stepping to the side and waiting for them.

The brown-eyed boy pulled her lightly to the corner and turned to her. "I'm worried about Magnus," he whispered to her. "He's getting lost more often than he used to, and I don't know why. He won't talk about it with me, and I know he won't talk about it with you," he glanced over at the sparkly boy and frowned. He still stood there, looking at the floor with a blank expression, but he saw someone—no, two someones- making their way over to him. Ragnor narrowed his eyes to look at the people. A sharp intake of breath, and he was bolting over to Magnus. Camille whirled around to gaze after him. She saw him stop in front of Magnus and glare at the oncoming people. She took a small step forward, and covered her mouth. There stood the only people who could've caused such an awful thing to happen to Magnus.

Camille had to hold back the urge to run over to the man and woman and sock them in the face. She bit her lip and dared to glance over at Magnus. He had picked up his head. She saw the pure shocked expression on his face as he gazed at the people in front of Ragnor. His hand reached up and was placed on Ragnor's hip. The other boy turned to look at him confused. Magnus didn't break eye contact with the man that stood closet to him. Ragnor was lightly pushed off to the side as Magnus stepped towards said man. He opened his mouth slightly and stood there for a second before frowning. Camille had made her way slowly over to the group and heard the words come out of mouth that only made her heart sink even further. "Mom? Dad?"

**Author's note – Oh my gosh! This went far from what I had expected it to… Well, that's writing for you! :D I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, it would mean the world to me! :3**

**~Charlotte**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is chapter two...Written by me, MagnusJane25! Sorry if Alec sounds a little depressed, but...Whatever...Enjoy the chapter...and sorry if updates aren't as close together as you'd like them to be...with school starting its going to take me awhile to get back into the groove of not sitting around on my butt...So ya'll have a nice day!**

**R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

Deep down inside every action we take is based on what other people make comments on. We may act as individuals in society, but we are not. Not really. Vanity is the fuel of nature. Alexander Lightwood sat in psychology class, thinking about this, having finished his term test. They would be switching classes, but Alec would be going back to this class. He liked psychology. He liked to know how the brain.

" Alec!" Alec blinked, sitting up from his slouched position, looking over at his sister. She tossed her black hair, and winked,

" How long have you been finished?" Alec rolled his eyes, looking over at their teacher, and whispered back,

" Maybe about ten minutes, I don't know." She smirked, and tossed him a piece of paper, with a number on it. She whispered as he picked it up,

" His name is Mark, he broke up with me, when he realized he was gay. I told him you would give him a call." The bell rang, and Alec glared at his sister, gathering his stuff, and just as he left the room, threw out the note. Alec stormed down the halls, bumping into kids, but keeping his head down. Not making eye contact. Alec waited in the lunch line, and when he got his lunch, he swiftly made his way to an empty table. He put his ear phones in and began listening to Breaking Benjamin. Alec cast his eye around the lunch room. He found himself staring at Magnus. He had just bitten into his sandwich and was just sitting there not really eating it. Camille poked him, and he waved away all the jeering of his friends. Yet, Alec saw it. The look in the boy's eyes. Yes, Alec knew that look. The look that said something wasn't right, that something was killing you inside. It was a look of someone who was really sensitive, but hid it because they were afraid of getting stepped on one more time. Alec knew what that was like, and he knew it took strength to live with that sensitivity. Strength was something he knew a bit about, because he had to be strong to keep himself alive. Alec sat alone with no friends because he didn't trust people, he knew them to well. Alec stood, tossing out his lunch, kids brushing past him, heading to their next class. Alec stood away from the crowd, watching. Waiting. He wanted that special person. He wanted the person he could be with, talk to, hold. Someone who wouldn't think he was strange as everyone else thought. But he had realized that a person like that didn't exist. People really couldn't relate to him. They didn't know about the years of keeping himself company, the nights he had held himself, imagining someone else holding him. They didn't know, the hours of self doubt, and indecision. They didn't know about the blinding hate, and rage that made him stagger. The rejection. Alec looked up, making eye contact with Magnus, who looked away quickly, but not before they shared a small moment. The look in each others eyes. They understood each other. Alec tilted his head slightly, okay maybe some people did know. It astounded Alec how Magnus could flow through life, like life itself was some divine gift. And it was so aggravating how he always seemed to find every possibly way to screw it up. For Alec, life was a terrifying trip, and wonderful at the same time. His only real friends was the rain, the birds, and the seasons. They were the constants in his life. The never ending solitude, the harshest and most patient friend of all. Alec stared at Magnus, who looked up and they made eye contact again. Just staring at each other, talking with their eyes. Alec smiled, blushing slightly. Magnus smiled back, reaching into his pocket he let a small piece of paper fall to the floor, and it slide across the floor, some how avoiding the feet of teenagers. Alec picked it up, and found a phone number. Alec bit his lip,smiling, and looked back up at Magnus. But he had looked away, staring at his parents. He ran to them, hugging them. His two friends stared fondly. Alec wanted to cry. Maybe he could trust Magnus. Or maybe he couldn't. Maybe Magnus didn't understand. But as Alec turned away, he heard a booming voice sound, and turned to see Magnus on the ground, hand at his cheek. Magnus's teary eyes met Alec, and Alec apologized with his eyes. Magnus turned away, winking at Alec with effort. Alec turned away, not wanting to see the confrontation he was all to familiar with. Not wanting to see himself in Magnus, and not wanting to feel the sting of blow, or what else his father managed to hurt him with. Alec shuddered at the thought of what really happened when his mother said goodnight to him. No, Alec didn't want to see. Alec wandered through his classes, waiting until when he was walking home to text Magnus.

"Hi." That was all he said. A text came back a minute later.

" Hey! This is Alec right? I know we don't really know each other, but today in the hall...I felt something...like I did. Know you, I mean." Alec smiled, and texted back a few simple words, that he knew Magnus would understand, because it was true.

" Yeah, I know you."


End file.
